


[podfic] The Women of Qumar

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: Nandi was the first person Inara loved.





	[podfic] The Women of Qumar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Women of Qumar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> You can sort of hear the birds and the fountain outside in this recording. But since it's set at House Madrassa, I figure that kind of works.
> 
> Yesterday, [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815442) got me thinking about how hard and labor intensive podficcing is. And I couldn't help wonder: Does it _have_ to be that hard? So I did this sort of as a test. I produced it in maybe an hour at most, and I specifically made a point of _not stressing over it_. I dunno how this came out, but honestly, making it was kind of nice.

My thanks to musesfool for their transformative works policy.

### Details

  * **Length:** 3:31 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (2.82 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vpb7tdkb58oknu6/The+Women+of+Qumar.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Lc4tawLctBX24DVjnAFWjAftF8-zcwQV)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Women of Qumar_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653)
  * **Author:** [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm a podficcing newbie, and feedback and concrit means more to me than you know.


End file.
